Turandot
Turandot is an opera in three acts by Giacomo Puccini. Tossup Questions # This opera's composer incorporated several melodies he heard from Baron Edoardo Fassini-Camossi's music box. In one aria, the male lead orders night to end and boasts that "At dawn I will win!" and that nobody knows his name. The ministers Ping, Pang, and Pong try to dissuade the male lead from pursuing the title character. Luciano Pavarotti's signature aria was this opera's "Nessun Dorma," which is sung by Calaf. For 10 points, name this last opera by Giacomo Puccini, in which suitors of the title Chinese princess must answer three riddles or die. # At this opera's premiere, a portion of it written by Franco Alfano was not performed. One character in this opera remains faithful to her master because a prince smiled at her. The title character of this opera sings "In questa reggia," and is advised by three men named Ping, Pang and Pong. The Prince of Persia is executed near the start of this opera, in which Calaf successfully answers three riddles and sings this work's most famous aria, whose name translates to "None shall sleep." For 10 points, name this opera about Calaf's love for the title Chinese princess, a work by Giacomo Puccini that features the aria "Nessun dorma." # Shortly before stabbing herself, one character in this opera tells another that the ice she wraps herself in will be defeated by the fire of love. That character in this opera had previously pleaded with the hero in "Signore, ascoti!". At its premiere, Toscanini stopped the performance at the point in Act Three where he claimed the composer had (*) died writing it. It features "Tu che di gel sei cinta" and an aria that ends with the tenor declaring "Vincero!", because the title character doesn't know his name. A challenge in this opera is met by striking a gong three times, and invites the derision of Ping, Pang, and Pong. Liu aids Prince Calaf in, for 10 points, what opera about the title Chinese princess, the final work of Giacomo Puccini? # One aria in this opera ends with the tenor singing "Vincero! Vincero!," or "I will win! I will win!" Its title character sings the aria "In questa reggia" to explain the significance of three riddles she asks to potential suitors, including a man known as the Unknown Prince. That character, who is advised against pursuing the titular princess by the ministers Ping, Pang, and Pong, is actually named Calaf and sings the aria "Nessun dorma" in this opera's third act. For 10 points, name this opera about the title Chinese princess, written by Giacomo Puccini. # In this work, one character is given advice in the aria "Signore, ascolta!", but his reply is the aria "Non pangiere," or "don't cry." A slave in this work remains loyal to her blind master because once long ago, his son smiled at her. A crowd chants "We're already digging your grave!" to the protagonist of this work before he defiantly strikes a gong. Another character in this opera asks questions like "What is like ice, but burns like fire?" and also sings the aria "In questa reggia" about her ancestress. The most famous aria in this opera is sung as servants try to discover a suitor's name. That aria is sung by Calaf and is entitled "Nessun dorma." For 10 points, name this Puccini opera about the title Chinese princess.